


Return to Gravity Falls

by BluetoGreentoGray



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluetoGreentoGray/pseuds/BluetoGreentoGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distraught over Grunkle Stans recent death, a vulnerable Dipper is enlisted by Bill Cipher, trapped in a human body, to defeat the demon who did so, in exchange for Stan's resurrection. With the help of Mabel, Dipper returns to Gravity Falls and into the dreamscape to help a warped demon seeking retribution, only to find much more than any of them bargained for.<br/>Also a little boy I know requested this include some very explicit smutt, so stay tuned..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clad in a Black Duffel Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I'm really open to suggestions and any constructive feedback is welcome! And the OC, Daisy, I only have her set to appear a few times so if you hate OCs, don't worry about it.

The sky was gray the air frigid. Late December and snow still hadn’t descended on New York. Dipper lay on the floor of his apartment contemplating getting up and going to the store today or just putting it off until tomorrow. Despite the gray sky the apartment was still flushed in light. It reflected off the hardwood and made the place look cleaner, sleeker than it did at night when the mess was very apparent in the orange glow from Dippers desk lamp, one of the only lights in the apartment that still worked. Most of his lights had blown or simply stopped working during the past few weeks. It was odd and normally Dipper would give it a lot more mind, normally he would be pacing and theorizing. Could it be a pure coincidence or something supernatural? Something he often did, so far though he had not found a single supernatural occurrence outside of Gravity Falls. He’d been in a bit of a slump since Grunkle Stan had passed. Even though Grunkle Stan had never been the warm and fuzzy type or even friendly for that matter, Dipper was missing the constant verbal battery, the sarcastic remarks and his deep rooted love for Dipper and his sister. He had a hundred things to do. Most of them on sticky notes around the apartment, stuck on windows and chairs reminding him to do chores such as call his landlord already about the damn lights, cleverly placed on a lightswitch, another on the phone reminding him to call back his sister already, one on his laptop, reminding him to write his article to turn in already. It was late and the editor had been more than lenient with him already. even one on his forehead at the moment. It read ‘get milk and bring back some muffins for me’ in curly neat writing. Not his own.  
Finally Dipper sighed, pushing himself to his feet. He pulled the sticky note from his forehead before letting it flutter to the floor. He let out a breath taking in the cluttered apartment, running his hands through his thick curls. Books littered the floor and he lazily stepped around them reaching for a t-shirt hanging on his desk chair and pulling it over his head. After opening the door he backtracked to snatch a pair of gloves, a coat and pulled on a wool hat that pushed his bangs obnoxiously into his eyes.  
Stepping outside, Dipper felt the frigid December air bite into him through his jacket. He let out a breath white as smoke. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the drugstore on the corner. He trudged down the alleyway that led from his apartment to a more public street. The tall buildings on either side of the alley submerged Dipper in shadow, giving it an eerie feeling. Recently Dipper had often felt as if he was being watched. By the people around him and something else. Something just out of his line of sight that he could never quite see. He felt it now. His shoulders tensed and he looked to either side, narrowing his eyes. Of course there was nothing there, minus a few rats skittering around a dumpster. Just as quickly as the feeling had come on, it dissipated and he walked on, not unaware but the hunger for solving this puzzle, for caring really, was dampered. Grunkle Stan had passed almost a year ago which meant the loss, the pain of missing his Grunkle really should be fading a bit, that’s how it was for Mabel, she would never stop missing him, but the loss was slowly becoming more manageable. It was the opposite for Dipper, when news came that Grunkle Stan had passed, Dipper became obsessed with finding some kind of reason, he was ignited, focused on solving what he could only conclude must have been murder. All he found was that it was exactly what the doctors said, a heart attack. As more time passed, it became more apparent that Grunkle Stan wasn’t coming back. He was really gone. And the pain was eating Dipper away.  
It wasn’t until Dipper was on his way home that he stopped for a moment, and looked up at the murky gray sky. It seemed to be breaking apart as icy white snowflakes began to drift down. In the alley the city sounds were somewhat muted and Dipper stood staring up, plastic bags hanging from his gloved hands, chin upturned at the silent snowflakes. He didn’t even hear someone approach from behind. All he felt was the words spoken whooshing past his ear. The warm breath of this person on the back of his neck.  
“Did you know that winter symbolizes death in a lot of cultures?” Dipper whipped around to find a thin man a bit shorter than himself. Blonde hair askew. A smirk playing on his lips. “It’s because winter is the season when everything dies. The leaves, the insects, the animals. It makes sense, really.” The man looked at Dipper with eyes that looked almost golden, matching his hair with pupils that were too blown to be normal. At that point the man spun on his heel and took off down the alleyway, hands in the jacket of his black duffel coat that was much too large for him.  
“Wha..” Dipper breathed. The man was gone as quickly as he appeared. Dipper waited a beat longer, turning his face upward to the sky once more before hurrying inside.  
He hadn’t even gotten his key into the lock when the door across the hall burst open.  
“Did you get it?” An eager voice chimed. Dipper looked over his shoulder to find a familiar face. Daisy had moved in semi recently across the hall. A short thin girl with blonde hair that was cropped short into a pixie cut. Where Dipper had always been a bit awkward and had some trouble making friends, Daisy had been the opposite, outgoing and charismatic, Dipper was often confused as to why she was hanging out with him, in one of their apartments instead of seeking new adventures and people in the city.  
“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Dipper mumbled, trying to conceal his smile with grumbling.  
“Yes!!” Daisy cheered reaching out to dig through the plastic bag Dipper was still holding onto. She pulled out a pack of mini muffins, a giddy grin on her face. Dipper found that he enjoyed her company so much because she often reminded him of his sister, bright eyed and always giggling.  
As Dipper opened the door, Daisy slipped under his arm and inside the apartment, tsking at the mess and congratulating him on finally succeeding in completing at least one of the tasks the sticky notes were for. She popped open the muffins and plopped on his couch, kicking her shoes off and feet up.  
“Do anything fun today?” She asked, peering over the edge of the couch. Dipper considered for a moment while kicking off his boots. The odd man in the alley seemed like an interesting topic but he found himself refraining and instead telling Daisy about Mabel’s fashion blog seemingly overnight success. Just last week the blog seemed to receive a few hits a day. Now Mabel was bombarded with messages asking for tips and advice and enthusiastic comments on her photos. He’d been meaning to call her, congratulate her. He just hadn’t felt up to it. “So ‘The Shining’ or ‘Silence of the Lambs’?” Daisy asked waggling her eyebrows.  
It was nearly midnight when Daisy tiptoed out of the apartment, a sleeping Dipper draped across the couch. And it wasn’t until morning when Dipper found himself on the floor in front of the couch when he woke up to a quick rap of knuckles on his front door. Dipper shakily got to his feet, rubbing his eyes. He dragged his feet to the door rubbing his bare arms, noticing how much colder it felt in the apartment. Outside the window a sheet of snow had laid itself over the city. Dipper snatched a red flannel from a chair next to the door and pulled it on as he unlocked the door. Letting it swing open he prepared a ‘good morning’ for Daisy but was surprised to find someone else behind the door.  
Bearing a wicked grin, it was the man from the day before. “I’m looking for Dipper Pines.”


	2. "I'm looking for a Dipper Pines"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is a chapter. Read it. Use your eyes. Have fun. Sorry it took so long. I'm not one who has a lot of motivation even though I was excited to write this. This goes out to you little boy!!!

Before Dipper could even open his mouth to respond, the man had swept into the room, looking around eagerly.  
“Hey kid!” He called out, flinging open doors and shoving coats in the closet side to side as if someone might be hiding in between. Dipper watched in stunned silence for a moment, his hand still on the open front door.  
“Wait! Hey, stop that!” Dipper yelled surprised. The man spun on his heel to face Dipper, a smirk playing on his lips showing a flash of teeth. “Who are you?” Dipper meant to demand but his voice wavered. The man's eyes narrowed, he cocked his head and the wicked grin turned sour for a moment.  
“Names Cipher. Bill Cipher.” He said in a low voice. Dipper eyes widened and he stumbled backward, out the door into the hall.  
“No way…” Dipper whispered taking in the man's appearance again. A thin almost wiry frame was revealed as Bill let the oversized coat slide off his shoulders and to the floor. He wore a yellow vest with a black long sleeved dress shirt with matching slacks. His head tilted forward, still cocked as he stared intensely at Dipper. The smirk turning somewhat sinister as it drank in Dippers reaction. “How did you… why?” Dipper breathed.  
“Glad you’ve heard of me.” Bill purred tilting his chin up arrogantly. Staring down with all the dominance of a lion cornering it’s prey. “Now where’s the kid?”  
Dippers brow furrowed. One hand gripped the doorframe bracing himself. His knuckles began fading to white.  
“I-I’m Dipper.” Dipper said slowly, tentatively. Bills face contorted into an emotion the demon didn’t display often. Confusion.  
“No… I’m looking for a kid. About ye high.” Bill raised a flat hand to show Dippers height.. his height at about age twelve.  
“Bill, that was more than ten years ago.” Bills expression didn’t change. “I’ve grown.” Dipper said flatly, beginning to straighten himself. “Were you unaware of the fact that people age?”  
“No, of course I know that people age.” Bill spit, his voice full of venom. He wasn’t used to anyone implying that he was stupid, that he didn’t understand basic human functions. He was an all knowing demon, of course he knows this. “I’m just not used to witnessing it. Time isn’t the same for demons, alright kid?” Bill stared at Dipper as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. “You’re sure you’re the correct kid though?”  
“Yeah… yeah it’s me.” Finally gaining some composure Dipper stood at full height which towered over Bill’s somehow small human form. Large eyes with irises almost black stared back at him and narrowed even more. Blonde hair nicely trimmed and combed into place shined. His thin lips had lost their smirk and now sat pursed on the demon's face. A spray of freckles speckled the demons nose and cheeks, a few outliers spotted his chin and forehead. This feature, among the other surprised Dipper, it just seemed so human. But why was Bill human?  
“Are you possessing someone?” Dipper demanded, taking a step into the room. Bill rolled his eyes and strolled deeper into Dippers apartment, hopping onto the coffee table with ease seemingly silently. Don’t be deceived, Dipper reminded himself. Don’t be deceived by the freckles or any other human feature. This is a demon. And observing the way the demon moved as if there was only air under his feet, the way his figure seemed to shift out of focus unexpectedly as if it wasn’t fully on this plane, it became obvious that this… this thing in front of Dipper was something other than simply human.  
“I’m not kid, what you see here is 100% Cipher material!!” He replied animately. He sprung from the coffee table to the couch, more agile than a cat. Now he stared at Dipper full on, a gaze that Dipper couldn’t help but cringe under.  
“But how-”  
“I’m not here to be questioned by you kid,” Bill interrupted. His voice laced with venom and a bit of arrogance. He cocked his head, the grin verging on scary making another appearance. He folded his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth onto his heels, somehow easily continuing to balancing on the back of the couch. “Well, well, well.” He said, a stale sweetness to his voice. “The kid is grown. Developed a brain yet though, kid?” He laughed loudly, dropping to the floor and coming within inches of Dippers face in two bounds.  
“I have enough of a brain to know that you’re up to something!” Dipper replied, anger coloring his tone. “And I know enough to not be part of it!” Dipper side stepped Bill opening the door wider. “Get out.” Even though Bill was clad in human skin, Dipper could have sworn that he saw the demons eyes flash red for a moment. Bill stepped closer so the front of his shoes touched Dippers. He leaned forward, their faces inches apart.  
Though the demon often pulled gruesome stunts. The shredding of a screaming head or using telekinesis to pull out a set of deers teeth, but these were only displays, Bill had never actually hurt a person that Dipper had seen. Bill had never hurt Dipper, threatened him, possessed him, terrorized him, yes, yes and yes but had never actually hurt him. Now Dipper found himself questioning if he had only been at the demons mercy. Bill was powerful enough to kill Dipper at any moment, had he be spared up until this point?  
“I’m a demon, kid. And lying, lying comes real easy to demons, which makes us very perceptible to noticing when other people are lying. ‘Not be a part of it’? Don’t kid yourself, you have a thirst for the paranormal, for what can only be defined as myths but somehow stand right in front of you. You’re heart is beating too fast, but not out of fear, or anger. Out of excitement. You want this, you want just one last adventure. This average life of yours won’t cut it forever. I need your help. I need you to return to Gravity Falls with me and take down a demon worse than me. And once I tell you all of it, you’ll have your own vendetta against this guy, but for now, that thirst is enough for you to come with me. To save that stupid town with the oblivious people that you love so much. You need this one last mystery to solve.” Dipper stared blankly at Bill, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
“I-no-” He stuttered. Bill looked past Dippers shoulder for another moment, eyes wide then spun on his heel and quickly walked into the kitchen, out of view. Dipper stood, breath caught in his throat in the doorway.  
“Dipper?” I familiar voice spoke behind him. Dipper turned to find Daisy staring at him, wide green eyes staring at him innocently. A butterfly clip holding back her bangs. She jiggled her keys in the lock of her door. “This damn lock,” She huffed. “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah- yeah everything’s fine.” His voice was way too high. He sounded like his bad imitation of Mabel which always got him a punch in the shoulder and an annoyed eye roll but also a suppressed smile, hiding a laugh.  
“Alrighty.” Daisy grinned with her eyebrows raised, clearly confused but not questioning him. “Just let me know if you need anything.” Her door swung open and she stepped inside, giving a small wave.  
“Mmmhmm.” With Daisy gone Dipper took a second before turning back to the apartment and slowly making his way to the kitchen. Even though it hadn’t been more than a minute Bill had somehow strewn all of the contents of the fridge across the kitchen and now sat contently on the counter munching on a pickle.  
“Man, there are the downsides of being human but eating sure isn’t one of them! Look I’m eating!” Bill shouted happily. “Like a person!” He laughed, pushing the pickled jar off the counter. It smashed on the floor surprisingly loudly and Dipper startled at the noise.  
“What’s in it for me?” Dipper asked cautiously.  
“What’s that, kid?” Bill asked, fully invested in the pickle in his hand.  
“If I go with you,” Dipper rephrased. “what’s in it for me?”  
“Besides the sense of triumph for helping a seemingly helpless town of buffoons and the adventure that goes along with it? Jeez, you humans sure are greedy!” Bill laughed. Dippers eyes narrowed. “Okay kid, I didn’t want to dish this one out but you come with me, you help me,” Bill sighed scratching the back of his neck. “I’ll bring back Stanford.” Dipper boggled.  
“Y-you can do that?” Dipper asked.  
“Resurrection isn’t exactly easy, kid. But if that’s what you want, it’s a deal.” Bill shrugged as if bringing back the dead was just a slight inconvenience, but an unavoidable problem.  
“-wait.” Dipper stopped. “What’s in it for you?”  
“Actually the triumph and adventure is enough for me!” Dipper stared back at Bill, jaw set. “Okay jeez, can’t you take a joke? This guy, this demon, he’s been trouble for me, he took… something from me. I want him gone. And he can’t destroy the town. I’ve got big plans for that dump. It’s in both of our best interests to take this guy down.” Bill took on an unusually serious tone. Dipper nodded slowly.  
“And what exactly are your plans for the town?” He asked.  
“Kid! Stop with all the questions! Are you in or out?” Bill yelled suddenly, making Dipper tense.  
“Just one more…” Bill sighed and threw his hands up as if to say ‘go on’. “Why do you need me?” Bill grinned at this.  
“You’re famous, kid! All the monsters of gravity falls know who you are! You’ve got leverage, you’re on everyone's good side. I need you.” Bill clarified. He hopped down from the counter, invading Dippers personal space yet again. “You in or out?” Dipper hesitated for a moment before sticking out his hand to meet Bills.  
“Deal.”


	3. “Yeah... whatever you want, kid.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here u go, ill probably update tomorrow, feeling motivated.

The landscape flew by in a blur. Dipper didn’t even know the demon knew how to drive. When they approached the car he had asked and the demon looked at Dipper sharply, eyes narrowed.  
“I’m an all knowing demon! Of course I know how to drive!” He snapped, twirling the car keys around his finger. Dipper was about to ask where or how the demon even acquired a car but decided it best not to ask. Dipper wasn’t surprised but very nervous when it turned out the demon did not actually know how to drive. Which came apparent as Bill zoomed past multiple stop signs and fishtailed through an intersection. Dipper pointed out the directions to go but couldn’t explain the actual traffic laws since Bill refused them, insisting he knew how to drive. Dipper was however surprised when backseat door of the teal green van Bill had somehow obtained slid open, revealing an ecstatic Mable who didn’t wait a beat before bounding out and pulling Dipper into a chokehold of a hug.   
“Mabel!” Dipper yelped, his air supply compromised by the tight hug. She pulled back with a wide grin, showing a splay of perfectly straight pearly white teeth. Her hair was cropped to her shoulders, wildly curly and pinned back above each ear with sparkling star barrettes. She wore a fluffy pink sweater that hung fashionably from her willowy frame. Despite their parents assurance that girls just matured faster than boys Mabel had maintained a inch on Dipper through high school before Dipper nearly closed the gap with a last minute growth spurt. With a decent half inch on Dipper, Mabel occasionally muttered ‘alpha twin’ much to Dippers dismay. “What are you doing here?” Dipper whipped around to look at Bill, fiddling with the keys, attempting to unlock the unlocked door. “You brought my sister?” He demanded, Bill looked at Dipper for a moment before returning to the keys. A smug grin on his face. Dipper could feel anger coursing through his body, red hot, traveling from his head to his toes and tingling in his fingertips. He began to take a step towards Bill, fist clenched when Mabel grabbed hold of his arm.   
“Dipper!” She said sternly, Dipper took a glance at Mabel noticing that the huge smile that covered the majority of her face had transformed, her expression now conveyed sternness and a touch of anger. “You haven’t called me back.” She said, her voice tense. Dipper’s anger evaporated and turn into a tense awkward stance. Rubbing the back of his neck he apologized profusely.  
“It’s just… I’m sorry… I’ve been busy, I guess…” He trailed off, glancing away. Mabel immediately grabbed Dipper in another hug.  
“I know, it’s okay.”   
“Let’s get this show on the road, kids.” Bill said annoyance clear in his tone.   
“We’re not bringing Mabel.” Dipper said stubbornly, pulling back from Mabel’s sweet but smothering embrace.  
“Um, yes we are.” Mabel said.  
“No, you’re not coming.”  
“Yes, I am.” The twins stood chest to chest, both equally stubborn, Mabel perhaps a bit more ready for a brawl.   
“Just argue on the way there, please.” Bill sighed, motioning to the car.   
“She’s not coming.” Dipper stated. Mabel sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“Listen, Dip. I know you’re scared because this might be dangerous or something-”  
“Mabel, there’s going to be a demon! A demon worse than Bill!”  
“Hey!” Bill interrupted. “He’s not worse than me! Just… bigger.” Bill hopped into the car finally opening the door successfully.   
“Anyways,” Mabel continued “we’ve done this before. Bro-bro we’ve been on a hundred adventures and we’ll go on a hundred more.”  
“Mabel...you’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.” Dipper said quietly.   
“You won’t!” She assured before turning on her heel and hopping into the van. “You can have shotgun!” She gave a giant smile before sliding the van door shut.   
“Wait but-!” Dipper sighed and ran his hands through his curls for a moment before sullenly making his way to the passenger door and climbing in. After buckling he crossed his arms and pouted, scooching close to the window.   
“Road trip!!” Mabel boomed from the back seat, leaning forward to turn on the radio.   
After a few hours Dipper gave up prodding Bill with questions that continually were answered with some backwards riddles that Dipper wasn’t sure Bill even had answers for. Mabel had let the car lull her to sleep in the back. And Bill continued to test the speed of the car, which wasn’t actually very fast considering the van must have been at least fifteen years old. Bill whined as he pushed fifty and the car would sputter or hiccup causing Dipper to yelp, occasionally waking Mabel.   
“Stop doing that!” Dipper said in a hushed voice after the car hiccuped again.   
“So slow.” Bill growled. “Stupid machine.”  
“Why don’t you just use your magic or something to just make a better car?” Dipper huffed. After a moment of silence Dipper turned to Bill who held the steering wheel tightly, his lips pursed.   
“Bill?” Dipper asked impatiently. Bill mumbled that Dipper couldn't quite comprehend. “What?”  
“Stop asking dumb questions kid!” Bill exploded, swerving the car roughly over the bumpy strips on the side of the highway. Dipper squealed. Mabel slipped from a sitting position into a laying one in the back, somehow undisturbed.  
“Geez, sorry, alright.” Dipper mumbled. His cheeks felt hot. After a few moments Bill spoke again. His voice tight.  
“I can’t. Not in this form.”  
“Why?” Bill considered the question for a moment. Then looked at Dipper as if sizing him up. Dipper was surprised to meet his gaze. It was a look Dipper didn’t even think the demon could portray, definitely not in his other form, but he still didn’t know the demon could even…  
Mixed with anxiety, Bills eyebrows were furrowed together. He had sucked in his lower lip and narrowed his eyes. Dipper couldn’t be sure but it looked like Bill was considering trusting him. With the answer? With something completely unrelated? With-

Mabel’s scream startled both the boys who jumped. Dipper turned slightly to see Mabel’s horrified expression. Dipper instantly felt the need to defend himself though he wasn’t sure why. Mabel pointed a finger towards the windshield just as the truck blared it’s horn. While distracted Bill had drifted into the oncoming lane. An eighteen wheeler seemed to grow larger and more terrifying as they neared it. Dipper quickly grabbed the wheel, swerving them back into right lane. As the truck passed Dipper could see the driver pressing his middle finger to the window and animately yelling something.   
The trio let out a collective sigh after the truck passed. The silence that stretched on was only interrupted by the radio as it returned from a commercial and proceeded into an upbeat pop song. Without Bill pressing on the gas anymore the van slowed to a stop, drifting into the break lane.   
“Bill.” Dipper finally said. Bill looked at Dipper, his eyes bugging. “May I please drive?” Bill turned away and looked into his lap. He shook his head but spoke before Dipper could protest.   
“Yeah... whatever you want, kid.”


	4. "This Demon Does"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya knw yes sorry here u go

“Pinetree…” Bill mumbled blearily in his sleep, a firm grasp on Dippers shirt as Dipper desperately tried to create another pillow barricade between them. Bill only rolled closer to Dipper, his cold feet making Dipper squeak. Once again Dipper wondered how he had ended up in such a predicament. Early that day he couldn’t have possibly imagined he would end up in a motel, his sister spreading across one bed like a starfish while Dipper remained tensely engulfed in Bills warmth and smell… was that honey… and ginger? Dipper had somehow always been sure the demon smelled only of cold. When he appeared in a room in seemed to suck out the warmth. The room seemed to smell like winter. Now here the demon was, draped over Dipper smelling like everything good with a touch or oreos. Dipper scrunched his nose and roughly pulled away, taking the covers with him. Bill moaned and turned away from Dipper, curling up to preserve his own warmth.   
Pulling up to the motel sent off way too many alarms in Dippers head. If the motel were actually in Gravity Falls it would no doubt be haunted. Dipper ticked off every ghost warning on his hands which also applied to serial killer books. Nearly vacant besides a rotting old motel keeper who grinned at the company. Dipper swore he could see something move behind their teeth. Their eyes were surrounded by wrinkles so deep, they seemed to be carved into the motel keepers face. The place was rustic, cabin themed and not dirty but not quite clean. A sheen of dust on every surface. No obvious stains on the patterned carpet, but an icky residue that discouraged walking without socks or shoes. The night itself was creepy. The moon peeked from behind a gray cloud every now and then. The clouds threatened snow, maybe rain, but the sky hadn’t quite broken yet. Thick fog sat on the ground. Swirling in the headlights view. Mabel had bounded into the room jumping on the bed pulling herself into a blanket burrito, Bill casually walked in giving the room a disapproving look, Dipper walked in cautiously taking everything in through narrowed, suspicious eyes.   
Nobody but Dipper seemed to notice the room only had two beds. The motel keeper had simply said that every room was the same, same room same charge. While it seemed no one else had noticed, Bill had and now stood in front of the two beds assessing them.   
“Pine twins take that bed, I get this one.” Bill said finally choosing the seemingly better bed.   
“No way am I sharing a bed with Dipper!” Mabel protested. “He used to take all the covers when we were little, and I doubt anything has changed!” Dipper frowned at that. “The boys can have a bed and the girl can have a bed!”   
“No way!” Dipper protested.  
“Fine.” Bill said. Dipper let out a sigh of relief. “Mabel, we’re taking this bed.” Bill jutted a thumb towards the bed she wasn’t occupying.   
“No way!” Dipper said louder than before. Bill put his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed.  
“Kid, if you two aren’t sharing a bed, and we two aren’t, then what did you expect?”  
“Do demons even sleep?” Dipper burst out.  
“This one does.” Bill grinned then hopped onto the empty bed a smug smile on his face, kicking off his shoes. Mabel had already begun snoring loudly, sprawled across the bed. Dipper huffed then gave in, sliding in as far from the demon as possible, initiating the pillow barricade.   
“Night, night.” Bill said quietly. Dippers cheeks felt hot and he could swear he heard Bill snicker. 

The pillow barricade obviously hadn’t lasted very long as Bill now lay diagonally across the bed, chasing the warmth when the night was so cold. He clung to Dipper and Dippers annoyance faded as sleep took him like rising waters. His entire body felt like a weight and he could swear he could sleep for a million years like that. His anxiety had negated the exhaustion he suddenly realized his body was rotting in after driving for so many long hours. In the murky depths of sleep he only just barely felt the weight shift in the bed. He couldn’t even comprehend what the pat pat pat of socks were across the carpet. The cold breeze from the door opening brought him closer to the surface of consciousness, but burrowing in the covers kept him asleep. 

In the morning Dipper would have preferred to be woken up by the soothing sounds of nature, the birds chirping, the stream the bubbled not out of earshot, even the light from the sunlight streaming in through the window. But he was awoken by two adult sized children jumping on his bed chanting ‘Wake up! Wake up!’. Dipper let out a shrill scream and stumbled out of bed.   
“We packed the van, let’s go!’ Mabel cheered.  
“There was nothing to pack!?” Dipper cried out, furiously rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool that had dribbled out the corner of his mouth in his sleep.   
“Places to go, people to see, kid!” Bill said. Dipper couldn't help but stare at Bill for a moment too long. Dipper hadn’t noticed the dark circles before but now they seemed much too apparent. Bill seemed to somehow resemble a paper bag.   
“C’moooon bro bro!” Mabel hurried Dipper along, pulling him to his feet and ushering him to the car. Dipper climbed in the passenger seat while Mabel climbed in behind the wheel.  
“You can’t drive!” Dipper protested. When Mabel turned sixteen and was suddenly eligible for a driver license she refused, unlike Dipper who revelled in his new found independence. Mabel was going through a very intense eco-friendly phase and condemned all cars as Satan's work. Once Mabel realized cars were too necessary condemn but still refused to contribute directly to the destruction of the atmosphere. By the time Mabel realized she would really like to know how to drive, so she could go literally anywhere without a chaperone or finding some form of public transportation, she was far too busy with school to go through drivers ed. Then she moved to the city and didn’t really need to anymore.  
“It’s never too late to learn!” She replied enthusiastically. Bill hopped into the back of the van looking thoroughly dazed.   
“Are you okay?” Dipper asked quietly.  
“Who? Me?” Bill replied animately. “I’m A-okay, kid! Oneeeee hundred percent!!” He still seemed to slouch in the seat though, his eyelids drooping heavily. Mabel hit the gas far too aggressively, causing the car to jerk forwardly. Dipper had a flashback to Bills driving skills the day before and cringed. Maybe Mabel would at least know what the signs meant.   
After about an hour of more rushing landscape and mindless tunes by the radio Dippers phone buzzed.   
Where r u??? His phone read. The contact said Daisy.   
“Don’t reply.” Bill said in a monotone, far too close to Dippers ear. Dipper jumped in surprise and then whipped around to meet Bills unusually bland gaze.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Dipper asked.  
“I don’t like her.”   
“What? You didn’t even meet her!” Dipper protested. Bill scrunched his lips and ran a hand through the air, searching for an idea.  
“It’s just… her energy. Just trust me kid, don’t talk to her.” Bill leaned back, crossing his arms and returned to staring out the window.  
“Well, I like her.” Dipper scoffed.  
“You like-like her???” Mabel gushed.  
“Mabel, no.”


	5. “Time keeps slipping, slipping, slipping into the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woa so fast ameezing here u go this is about stuff an d also things

Before Grunkle Stan had passed, Mabel and Dipper had occasionally gone up to help with the shack, not too often, but on occasion. Dipper would sometimes visit when stuck in an unbreakable writer's block. Mabel came up a few times after some especially bad break-ups or arguments with her friends. Now that he was gone, the two didn’t go up. Dipper let his writer's block overwhelm him instead. Mabel kept her mishaps to herself.   
When they had visited they always visited by plane despite the cost. Dipper had once tried going by train, thinking something may inspire him but ultimately ended up swearing off trains and took up complaining about the boring ride for days to come. Mabel had suggested they drive up a few times but Dipper had always decided they go by plane, to save time and it was obviously more practical. Now Dipper was positive that had been the right decision. The hours in the car were painstakingly long. Mabel and Dipper drove in shifts, Bill offered to take a shift but the others had quickly refused.  
“No, that’s alright.” They had replied quickly. It felt relentlessly cold in the car, they had tried to use the cars heater but any setting above low reeked of something vile and burning.  
“A mouse or something probably died in the vents.” Dipper said which immediately sent Mabel into hysterics. They had plenty of time to calm her down.   
They stopped momentarily at a beach, Dipper had been driving at the time. There was a flurry of trees flanking the road. A few of the trees still had leaves that hadn’t fallen off. It hadn’t snowed here yet. The tree line seemed to stop abruptly. One side of the road was just a large field. The other a long stretch of beach. Mabel immediately started bouncing on her seat.  
“Dipper pull over!! Pull over!!” She squealed, pressing her face to the window.   
“We have a long ride ahead of us, we don’t have time for stops.” Dipper said, eyes trained on the road as to avert his gaze from Mabels pout.   
“Dipper!!!” She whined.  
“Yeah, Pinetree!” Bill said much to everyone's surprise. Dipper would have thought he would be focused on the objective. Dipper was too suprised to refuse. He pulled over as soon as he could. Bill slid the van door open and bounded out towards the ocean.   
“Wooo!” Mabel cheered. Dipper and Mabel hopped out of the van and walked quietly together towards Bill. When Bill was a considerable distance away Dipper turned to his sister.   
“How can you trust him?” He asked her. She gave him a bemused look. Then a dry laugh.  
“I’m not that naive. I don’t trust him.” She used a serious tone, not a common tone for her.   
“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Dipper asked. Mabel considered for a moment, cocking her head.   
“These choice… helping Bill or not doing anything… they’re both bad decisions. I just need to know that I did everything I could, I need to know that if we don’t get Grunkle Stan back, we cared enough to try everything.”   
Dipper nodded. The two paused taking off their shoes. They squeezed the sand between their toes.   
“Let’s keep an eye on him though,” Mabel gestured to Bill, sticking a foot in the water and then jumping backward, probably due to the freezing waters. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of us.” Dipper nodded again. 

That night there were no motels, spooky or otherwise. The three decided to vacate to a field next to the road to sleep for the night. Mabel fell asleep immediately, a talent of hers that Dipper hadn’t gotten. Sometimes Dipper looked at the polar opposite traits about them. He wondered if Mabel had hogged all the creative genes while he had stolen all the introvert genes. If they had hoarded certain genes, he was sure Mabel had gotten all of the best ones. And there was no way he could hate her for it. Because he thought she was perfect, he wouldn’t want her any other way. When Mabel's snores started to seem to shake the whole van he had gotten out. Paced in the tall grass for a moment then used the ladder on the side to retire to the roof of the van for fear of ticks. He was surprised to find Bill up there, he hadn’t even realized Bill had gotten out of the van. Bill lay, her arms folded behind his head looking generally disgruntled at the sky. Dipper considered returning to inside the van but an especially obnoxious snore erupted from Mabel at that moment, making his decision for him.   
There was enough room on the top of the van for the two of them side by side but Bill lay in the middle oblivious to Dippers presence.   
“Um, Bill…” Dipper said awkwardly. Bill didn’t move. “Bill,” Dipper tried again. Reaching out a hand to gently tap Bill on the shoulder. This time Bill jumped and looked towards Dipper in surprise. His eyes wide with alarm. “Er, sorry. Can you just scooch?” Dipper had to look away when he said it. He felt his chest tighten. Bill moved over without a word. His scowl returning. “What’s wrong with you?” Bill looked briefly at Dipper before pursing his lips. Then rapidly sitting up and pulling his knees to match Dippers position. Dipper was still nervous about Bills… presence. He seemed to be too still, too fast. He seemed to shift in and out of focus while the world around him remained unaffected. When he was angry, another layer of him seemed to shake with rage.   
“Kid, I don’t think you would understand.” Bill said softly.   
“Try me.” Dipper replied,  
“No, I don’t think it’s physically possible for you to comprehend the sheer depth and complication of my problems, kid.”  
“Er, still try me.” Bill considered for a moment. Raising his hand and turning them as if around an invisible sphere.  
“I’ll try to put this simply.” He started. “Magic is so powerful… infinitely so. Magic doesn’t change in how powerful it is. But certain beings can only handle so much power. Think of a funnel. Magic is going into the big end, and the small end is how much that being can handle magic. This body, this vessel I’m in right now can barely handle any magic. My other form can handle much more power. In this form I’m barely better than a mediocre magician. I’m a lot more vulnerable in this form. I miss my magic. Did you get that.” Dipper processed for a second then nodded. “So that’s what is wrong, kid.”   
“Why don’t you just go back to your… other form?” Dipper asked, the words feeling odd in his mouth.  
“I didn’t put myself in this vessel, I can’t undo it.”   
“Who did?”   
“The guy we’re going after, kid. The big bad one.”  
“Why do you keep calling us ‘kid’s?”  
“What is this, twenty questions? Give it a rest… kid.” It was quiet for a moment. “You’re really sure you’re the right kid though?”  
“Yeah, we’re sure, Bill.” Bill laid back down on the roof, eyes on the stars.   
“Time keeps slipping, slipping, slipping into the future.” Then he mumbled something that sounded like “You’re just so big.”


	6. “And wasn’t it exciting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go i apologize so her pls i lujv u

Long stretch of road after long stretch. The twins took turns sleeping and driving. Hours slid by with little to no words. Trees lined to road for a long time. Stretching and curving over the road. Void of leaves, the branches twisted and curled in a way that seemed ominous and somehow painful. The trees blossomed into a small town. Dipper sighed silently, he didn’t quite feel safe so far from people, from help. Especially not in a car with Bill. A sadistic demon with a few reasons to hold a grudge.  
“Why didn’t we bring any snacks?” Mabel burst out suddenly. “We should get some snacks. Road trip snack!”  
“We need to stay on track.” Bill said, his voice discolored, bored.  
“I actually agree with Mabel. I’m kind of hungry.” Dipper spoke reluctantly, usually a mission orientated person, himself.  
“Fine.” Bill sounded irritated. “One quick stop. One.”  
“Yes!!” Mabel chirped, bounding towards the window in the backseat. Keeping an eye out for a convenience store.  
It didn’t take long for a gas station to come into view. A large sign advertising cigarettes and another for waters stood, posted on the windows.  
“Here!” She spoke. “Bro-bro, pull in here!”  
After Mabel rattled off a short list of snacks she wanted, Dipper and Bill went into the store. Bill claimed he ‘needed to stretch his legs’, which seemed perfectly reasonable except Dipper couldn’t ignore the obviously taut set of Bills shoulders or his tense and quick pace. The way his eyes kept scanning the faces around him.  
The door opened with a bell. A man sat at the counter, his feet propped up, a magazine splayed across his lap. He looked up momentarily before returning to his reading. The store was quiet. No music played but a light buzzed quietly. Bill eyed it warily. Three other people roamed the store. Scanning shelves and comparing prices. Dipper made his way to the candy. Looking for anything king sized, a vague yet important request by Mabel.  
Dipper couldn’t have been scanning the candy for more than a minute when Bill materialized next to him. An armful of the other items on the list.  
“How did you-” Dipper began, confused and alarmed.  
“We have to go. Now.” Bill spoke in a hushed tone.  
“What? What’s going-” Dipper stopped short as a man and a woman stepped onto both ends of the aisle. Shoulders slack. Their heads cocked with dark eyes. Staring at the two of them. Bill grabbed a wine bottle from a bottom shelf and immediately flung it at the man. The man ducked but not quick enough as the bottle cascaded through the air and shattered across his head. Shards flying left and right, he slid across the floor, unconscious.  
“BILL!” Dipper yelled as Bill grabbed his hand and pulled him past the man, just as the woman sprinted towards them. Shrieking, clawing at the air before she reached them. Raking a hand down Dipper back. Dipper cried out and Bill pushed him ahead. Falling back to grab the woman and pinning her arms behind her back. He reached for the tip jar, promptly smashing it over her head. Dipper screamed. The man behind the counter was gone. The magazine laid on his empty stool. With a roar the employee was behind Dipper swinging a baseball bat. Dipper lept out of the way as the bat crashed through the front glass doors.  
“WHATTHEF-” Bill scooped Dipper off the floor, grabbing his hand again and pulling him towards the car. The man ran at them again with another roar. Bill stopped, the bat made making an arc through the air, directly for his face. Dipper closed his eyes, unable to watch. A silence followed the sound of a slap and Dipper opened his eyes to find the end of the bat in Bills palm. His bony fingers wrapped around it. The man was seething. His shaking seemed to be becoming increasingly unstable, he then dropped of the bat before lunging towards Bill. Bill didn’t even turn the bat, he just hit the man with the handle. Knocking himout cold.  
“Go!” Bill commanded. Dipper scrambled to the car and into the passenger seat. Mabel sat in the driver's, her mouth agape. Another employee sprinted out of the store. When he saw Bill he seemed to wither, twist on himself before quickly limping towards Bill. Bill waited a moment, calculating his chances before running towards the car. “Drive!” He shouted, and Mabel struck the gas pedal before he even slid the door shut. The limper quickened his pace but still shrunk in the rearview mirror. Mabel gulped in large breaths. Dipper shook.  
“What the hell was that?” Dipper demanded.  
“Oh, that?” Bill stuck out a thumb, pointing behind him. “Just a couple of low level demons. Look,” He said glancing out the back window over his shoulder. “the last one can’t even fully keep the form!” He exclaimed. The limper seemed to shimmer, he wavered like a mirage. Two layers that haven’t completely come together. Like two doubles trapped in plastic wrap, pulling as far apart as possible in the tight space before snapping back together like elastic and repeating.  
“Bill.” Dipper said in a low voice. Bill sighed, throwing his hands up dramatically.  
“Is everyone okay?” Mabel asked her hands tight on the wheel. Dipper didn’t answer for a moment before quietly confirming that he was and asking her the same. “Super great!” She said, giving an exaggerated thumbs up, but her eyebrows still knit together. Her knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel.  
“So, they’ve been following us for a while. I didn’t know they were so close though.” Bill spoke suddenly.  
“How do you know that?” Dipper asked through his teeth.  
“I could feel them, sense them.”  
“And you didn’t think stopping there was a bad idea, even though you sense them?” Dipper replied sarcastically. His eyes wide, crazed.  
“It doesn’t always work. Sometimes it’s just residue, there was no guarantee they were even there for us.”  
“Residue?” Dipper spat.  
“Yes. If a demon had been there, depending on how powerful they are, they would leave a certain amount of residue. An imprint. Sometimes a claim.”  
“Awesome! Wonderful!” Dippers voice was shrill and he turned away from Bill letting out a crazed laugh. “So glad, I came!” His voice was laced with venom and dripping with sarcasm.  
“At least we got out of there!” Mabel said after a moment of silence. Her normal buzz of optimism returning.  
“And wasn’t it exciting?” Bills voice was shrill. His eyes were a lit with a fire Dipper hadn’t seen in awhile. With no reply in mind Dipper turned to the window with a huff, hiding the small smile playing on his lips.


	7. "This, this is much worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post, i'm failing pre-calculas :/

“Are we there yet?” Bill whined.  
Mabel half turned in the drivers seat. A scowl on her face, an expression she used very seldom. She then looked to Dipper.  
“Make him shut up, he’s been whining for hours, I’m gOiNG CRAZY!!” Her voice raised into a screech before she whipped her frame back to forward facing and narrowed her eyes at the road.  
“Yeah, Bill, stop bothering Mabel.” Dipper said, like a parent disciplining a child. Bill leaned forward so his body was against the back of Dippers seat. When he spoke his voice was low, with a twinge of craze.  
“Pinetree, I’ve been to the seven rings of hell and back, to purgatory, the sixth dimension, which is especially rancid, completely crime ridden, terrible school district-” He waved a hand, returning to the point. “-but never have I been trapped in a car for a week. I’ve been to dimensions so horrible, your worst nightmares would be cute in comparison, beyond your comprehension. This,” He gestured around the van. “This is much worse.”  
Dipper said stiffly in his seat. His mind seemed to go blank with the feeling of Bills breath on his neck. It raised goosebumps. Demons really have a strange effect on humans. Dipper thought. He swallowed then scooted closer to the window. Away from Bills warm breath. He turned towards him.  
“We’ll get there tomorrow, probably early, depending what time we leave. We’ll have to stay somewhere tonight but we’ll be there tomorrow.” Dipper found himself surprised he could be so civil with the demon. After everything he’d done, Dipper didn’t find the hostility that usually boiled inside of him for Bill anywhere. 

One Year, One Month, Two Weeks, Six Days, Four Hours and Fifty-Six Minutes Prior

Dipper shivered, his breath escaping in a white cloud, billowing translucently around his face. His hand felt like ice, wrapped around the pump, holding it to his car. Despite shutting the car off, it still radiated heat and Dipper huddled towards it. Trying to avoid the especially frigid November day. Nonetheless, the cold bit into him and he regretted not grabbing a bigger jacket. He could hear the muffled ring of his phone inside of the car. He glanced at the screen, the gallons increasing but not nearly as quickly as the price. Sighing, he ignored the call, once the ringer silenced he looked upwards, towards the sky as tiny snowflakes fell soundlessly around him. No one else was at the gas station, outside at least and the streets were quiet for a change. This moment was one of the rare ones that he treasured. Despite the snowflakes cascading down, everything seemed so still, just for a short moment, Dipper could close his eyes and feel content. He swore for a moment, it seemed that the snowflakes stopped, suspended in the air, the world really had frozen over. This was all quickly shattered as his phone went off again. Buzzing obnoxiously in the car. Dipper shifted his weight so he could hold the nozzle in place but still glance in through the window. Mabel's name was a lit on the screen and as soon as the call went to voicemail and the screen dimmed, her name popped back up on the screen, accompanied by the obnoxious ring. Dipper wasn’t sure why, but even as he finished pumping the gas and returned to the warmth of the vehicle. He somehow felt reluctant to answer the phone. He had no idea why, but as it rang again, Dipper felt as if he was frozen in place, much like the world had been mere minutes ago. After the screen lit up for the sixth time Dipper snatched the phone up and answered. He didn’t have to say a word before Mabel was stammering and crying on the other end. Dipper turned the keys in the ignition and with a quick “I’ll be right over.” hung up. He assumed she’d been dumped, or had a fight with a friend. These were the rational thoughts he conjured up, but in his gut, which ached with stress, he knew something else was happening. He must have broken half a dozen traffic laws tearing down the streets towards Mabel’s apartment.  
When he burst in the door he found her laying in bed. Her cheeks tear stained and her eyes swimming. It took a while for her to finally spit out what had happened but Dipper understand long before she did. He stood and paced, running his hands through his hair then whipping towards his sister, his hands outstretched, palms upward.  
“I didn’t go last time we were supposed to visit. I was busy with work and everything was just so crazy. I was so rude! I should have gone! I should’ve-”  
“Dip-” Mabel began but Dipper had already grabbed his thin jacket and rushed out of the apartment as quickly as he had entered.  
It took him three days to decide something supernatural must have killed him and to set out on a mission to find out what.


	8. Something Irrevocably Human

Dipper stared out the window at a familiar glow. A blue light would flare up every once in a while, lighting up the face of a demon growing increasingly frustrated. The blue fire and white sparks that appeared in Bills hands were as beautiful and entrancing as they were terrifying and deadly. Like small fireworks exploading and diminishing around the demons fingers. Dipper didn’t feel afraid at all. Not even a little bit. He could feel the corners of his mouth tugging upward though he wasn’t sure why and gave the tiniest bit of effort to supress it.   
It was suprisingly balmy for a winter night. The air was tinged with cold but the car was cozy and the field outside they had parked in was untouched with snow or frost. The moon was shadowed by clouds so besides the sparks Bill created, it was hard to make anything in the night out.   
“What’s he doing?” Mabel’s voice was thick with sleep as she looked over Dippers shoulder through the car window. Bill stood no more than fifty feet away.  
“He’s practicing magic.” Dipper whispered. Mabel’s eyes widened and she threw her gaze towards Dipper.  
“Isn’t that a bad thing? Would if he turns on us?” Dipper considered for a moment.   
“I’m not worried.” Dipper said softly.  
“Dip, it’s not a matter of ‘if’ it’s a matter of ‘when’!” Dipper cocked his head as Bill’s hand lit with sparks and trailed in an arc as Bill moved his hand cautiously in front of him.   
“Not this time, Mabel. I’m not worried this time.”   
“Dip-” The blue flame didn’t light much but it was enough to light up the figure that suddenly was behind Bill. Dipper stood quickly, hitting his head on the roof of the car.   
“Motherfu-” The figure tackled Bill to the ground. The light went out. “Bill!” Dipper pulled the van door open and lept out. “Mabel, stay here!” He motioned to Mabel before running to Bill’s aid. The figure flew past Dipper, much to both of their suprises. Bill had landed perhaps a fatal blow. The figure fell into a heap. “Holy crap!” Dipper exclaimed. “Did you kill him?”   
“No!” Bill laughed then reconsidered, staring at the heap. “Probably not, he could be crippled though.” It only took one moment for several more figures to appear surrounding Dipper and Bill. “Kid, get back!” Bill warned but there was no way out.   
They seemed to all lunge at once. The figures were a mixture of man and shadows. Not the shadows of the men, shadowy, faceless figures stood with the bleary eyed men, all gunning for Dipper and Bills throats. Dipper landed what should have been a clean blow through the shadowy figure. His fist didn’t hit anything solid and looked as if it was covered in soot.   
“Wha-?” Dipper began before the shadow shot towards him, throwing off his balance. In his confusion, one of the men who had a true form grabbed him. The mans nails digging through the flesh on Dippers arms. Dipper cried out and pushed at the man. Another man lept forward and clawed at Dipper. They both tackled Dipper to the ground, one taking hold of his throat. Dipper felt the crushing force of the mans hand around his throat. He squirmed with discomfort as he ran out of air and tried gasping for breath. The look in the mans eyes looming over him didn’t even compare to Bills as Bill tore the man off.   
First Dipper felt gratitude as the air returned to his lungs, filled him with life. The graying world burst back into color. Dipper rubbed at his throat, sucking in ragged breaths. Then he felt fear. It may have been chilvary or loyalty that had led Bill to pull off Dippers attacker but it was neither of these things that created the grin that was splitting Bills face as his knuckles connected with the mans flesh. Or the cackle that passed Bills lips when he heard the crack and groan of the mans bones.   
Bill looked up to meet Dippers look of astonishment with eyes somehow lit with a darkness that seemed to flicker and dance like flames in his eyes. Dipper was reminded that the being before him was in fact a demon and that he craved to wreak havoc and revel in pain just like any other demon. But he also realized as the look faded from Bills eyes, as he shuddered with breaths, raked his fingers through his hair then a hand across his freckled cheek, that there was something irrevocably human about Bill too.   
“We need to go.” Dipper wasn’t sure if he had said it or if Bill had or who was the first to offer a hand but suddenly Bill was helping Dipper up and the two were racing towards the car, unsure if any other figures lurked in the darkness, ready to pounce.   
Mabel was ready in the drivers seat, already buckled when the two bounded into the car.   
“Go, go, go!” Dipper said hastily, the wheels spit up dirt for a split second before the car took off back towards the main road. “What were those shadowy things?” Dipper felt suddenly so out of breath, like the short run to the car had been a marathon.   
“Low level demons.” Bill said plainly. For once no tricks, no riddles.  
“How did you get rid of them?” Dipper spit fired another question.   
“A chant.” Bill shrugged.  
“ Why… why did you help me? You could’ve just left.” Dipper couldn’t make eye contact with this question. He bit his lip.  
“I need you.” Bill answered plainly.  
“What?” Dipper snapped his gaze back to Bill.  
“For the mission.”   
“Right.”  
They rode in silence for a while. Listening to the hum of the car and the quiet of the night.   
“Bill, when are you going to tell us exactly what we are doing?” Mabel asked. His voice set in a serious tone.   
“I can’t. There are ears everywhere and not all of them are yours.” Bill made a grab at both their ears. The twins reacted with the same supressed smile and recoil, laughing. For a moment they had all forgotten the events of the night. But the moment was fleeting and silence seemed to lay back over them like a blanket.   
Dipper got through the rest of the drive in intervals of sleep, waking up for brief moments, stopping at a traffic light or a toll booth. At one point he offered to switch spots with Mabel, to drive for a bit but she refused, hands tightly clasped around the wheel. Like clockwork he woke up as the sign approached. A bit grayed but mostly the same as the first summer they had arrived. Mabel read it allowed in a quiet voice, breaking the silence.  
“Welcome to Gravity Falls.”


	9. "You'll Be Happy Again, I Promise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i took real long posting this one, but more to come. i got this

The headlights swung across the desolate Mystery Shack as they pulled up. The trio had all perked up watching through the windshield as they approached, even Mabel had sat up straighter, sucking in a deep breath as they rolled to a stop. Dippers eyes searched the property, for what he wasn't sure. He felt a rock settle in his stomach. He clenched his jaw and his eyes scanned the view before him desperately, still searching for the unknown. There was a hollow feeling to the shack, stepping inside that hadn't been present before. It was freezing for one. Walking inside the temperature from outside seemed to drop ten degrees. Dipper could see his breath cloud in front of him in an icy cloud. He rubbed his arms, trying to squash goosebumps that had risen. Flicking the light switch did nothing, and continuing to flick it did nothing. Mabel gave up after a moment of this and retreated to the car to grab a few flashlights. Earlier Dipper had made a note in his head to keep on eye on Bill, but stepping into the shack washed away any paranoia or suspicion Dipper held tightly wrapped around his heart. It was replaced with what felt like a punch to the gut. The last time he had stepped foot in the shack he had been a teenager, about to embark to college and worry gnawing at his chest that he wouldn't be able to return to the shack for the summers to come. He had lazily leaned against the counter from day to day, checking out customers, tampering with the mysteries in the forrest surrounding the shack, unravelling secrets. He had never quite unlocked the secrets to the town though. Bill held the key to those. 

Each step Dipper took squeaked against the floor boards but seemed a millions miles away. To Dipper, it felt like he drifted down the hall. His arm felt alien, as if it had a mind of it's own as it wrapped around the knob to Stans office. He turned the knob. He opened the door. His breath left him as he took in the empty office. Papers were still stacked on the desk, pictures on the walls. The flashlights beam reflected off the glass of photos of Dipper and Mabel. Even though Stan wasn't their father- they were his kids. An almost inhuman noise escaped Dippers throat. Some kind of mix between choking and struggling of breath. A desperate sound that would make anyones heart ache. The kind of sound that makes you put down a dog, or a horse out of it's misery. Dipper braced himself against the door frame. Just barely outside of the room, not quite drowning in it. He dropped his flashlight to the floor and it spun on it's side, nearly blinding him as it slowed to face him. He sunk down a foot, then another, until he was on one knee. His nails dug into the trim. Suddenly he felt a hand against his shoulder. The touch was warm and gave him something to focus on. It traced along his shoulder then ran across his chest as someone stepped in front of them. A steady hand out, extending a lifeline. The hand paused at the base of Dippers neck, just above his clavicle on the exposed skin above his shirt. The person connected to the hand crouched in front of him and was silhouetted against the flashlights harsh light. 

"Hey kid..." A familiar demon spoke, in a tone that Dipper couldn't recognize. Not on this demon. His words were hesitant and soft. They seemed to caress Dippers cheeks with the warm air they blew. Dipper sucked in a breath and held it. "Rainbow sweater in there-" Bill gestured with his head, tilting his chin towards the living room, "and I built a fire, it's a lot warmer in the other room..." Dipper didn't move. His head hung and he held his eyes shut. "Human emotion is a complex thing, huh?" Bill spoke, more to himself than to Dipper. "There's so much pain, so much anguish. I don't know why anyone could ever want to feel the way you feel right now, Pinetree." Dipper nearly snorted. "But there must be balance, so you're able to feel this much-this whole heartily in a positive way. You are able to be so happy if you let yourself." Strangely enough, Bill seemed to still talk more to himself than Dipper. He then took hold of Dippers chin and pulled up, forcing the boy to see him eye to eye. "You'll be happy again, I promise." The air left Dippers lungs and he blinked stupidly. Words escaped him. 

"I- uh-" Dipper sputtered.  
"C'mon kid." Bill said decidedly, hoisting Dipper to his feet, then with a firm hard grasped around his wrist, led him down the hall. Dipper didn't look back, just stumbled behind, trying to keep pace.


	10. "Speak Before You Lose An Extremity"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in two days how did i dp this congrats me

The pair had tried to convince Mabel to tag along with them but she had refused. She had stared at the two of them, the flames flickering against her face as they licked the logs in the fireplace before them. She gave a soft smile and shook her head quickly, scrunching her nose.   
“Ah, I’m just going to stay here. I just… I need to be here. I need to think.” She bit her lip and turned her gaze towards the crackling fire. The scent of the burning log filled the room and calmed the goosebumps that the had risen on their arms.   
“Do you need us to stay?” Dipper had asked but Bill already had Dipper in tow heading for the door. Mabel shook her head with the same sad smile on her face.  
“I’m really fine, have fun.” She gave small wave as they stepped out the door. Dipper considered pulling his wrist from Bills grip but he didn’t. He wasn’t quite sure why. He knew he could. But he didn’t.   
“Where are we going?” Dipper asked- not for the first time, planting his boots in the snow, not budging another step. Bill turned around, eyes lit with excitement, illuminated by the flashlight he held. He flicked the light off. It only then dawned on Dipper that he had left himself completely vulnerable. He had somehow let him be dragged- almost willingly into the woods by a notorious demon with no weapons- no means of protection whatsoever. He now found himself in the dark with said demon and fear was beginning to burn a hole through him and the air seemed to grow thinner. “Are you.. Are you going to kill me?” Dippers words rang out in the inky darkness of the forrest, crisp in the cool air. It was then that Bills face was once again lit up, this time by the blue fire that danced in his palm. He looked slightly offended, eyebrows raised and mouth popped slightly open then burst with laughter.   
“No Pinetree, I’m not going to kill you.” Dipper swallowed hard. “But I know how you hunt for secrets in this town kid, and let me tell you. I know all of them.” Dipper perked at this. “I’ll let you in on one.” The blonde demon took a step towards Dipper. They were so close, Dipper could feel the warm cloud of Bills breath against his face. He could nearly taste him. He wanted to. Bills voice dropped to just above a whisper, “There are several… passages- wormholes, you could say, they’re speckled around this town. Every once in a while a new one pops up. They’re so frequent in this town, more than anywhere else, one of the many reasons that this town is so… valuable.” Dipper could feel the spaces inbetween each of Bills pauses. He could almost hear the words Bill did not say. He could feel the way Bill danced around one secret, and another. The demon never revealed everything. Not even close.   
“What do the wormholes lead to?” Dipper asked, he was invested to say the least. Dipper bounced on his toes like a child trying to peek over the counter to snatch a treat. Mysteries were Dippers treat.   
“You’ll see.” Bill spoke reaching a hand out towards the tree nearest to the two. The flames immediatly encased the tree, Dippers eyes went wide and he almost lept backward. A gasp escaped his mouth as the fire seemed to crack open the tree. Splinters flew left and right and disapeared in a tiny cloud of smoke before reaching the ground. Light shown from the opened tree, blinding at first but calmed to reveal a hall. Bill stepped through and turned towards Dipper who stood dumbfounded in the snow. The wind had picked up and ruffled their hair. Bill offered a hand to Dipper. He took it. They walked silently down the hall. Dipper took in every feature of the hall. The red wallpaper, the shining wood floors. The dark trim that matched. The demon, elusive and spontaneous, concerningly so, tugged on the arm of the boy, calculated and precarious who had to drink in every detail that escaped the demon's attention. As they made haste down the hall, the door at the other end seemed to grow. The floor seemed to curve under their feet and they walked uphill on a steeper and steeper slope until they reached the door. Dipper was reminded briefly of his college days. When they reached the door, it seemed to tower over them. At the other end of hall it didn’t look especially extravagant- it was very plain- aside from the fact that it was in a magic tree. Being in front of it was an entirely new story. Somehow it had grown, to twice their height and detailed markings swirled around the trim and across it. The single door had evolved into two, split in the middle. Bill stepp forward. His hands pressed against the cool wood. It vibrated under his touch. He pushed the doors open. The lights in the hall flickered off and the air exploded with sound, piercing the silent curiosity that had filled the hall.   
The room that door had unveiled could most simply be classified as a club with strobe lights throwing colors across the dance floor and music blaring so loudly that it shook the liquor in it’s glasses resting on the bar. They hovered about ten feet above the dance floor and had a perfect view of the sea of bodies. Twisting and bouncing with the music. Bill leaned over the crowd his fingertips skimming along the frame of the door, barely holding him from falling down. Dipper nervously watched him, afraid he was about to slip.   
“Be careful!” Dipper tried to yell over the music but it was futile. Even their bones were shaking with the bass. Bill peered over his shoulder, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He bent his knees and lept out of the doorway. “Bill!!” Dipper yelled lurching forward but Bill was quickly absorbed into the mass. Dipper searched frantically through the crowd. A flash of golden hair appeared beneath him. He lept for it.   
A week before- even a day before Dipper would never have lept into a crowd of people- nevermind a crowd of demons for another demon- one that had enacted benevolent terror upon him every summer since he was twelve. But now Dipper found himself crashing through branches of limbs and bodies, hitting the tile floor of the club with a thud. His vision went blurry as his head bounced off the floor and he stood dizzily to his feet, swaying side to side and stumbling as demons crashed into him. It wasn’t until that moment that Dipper realized the bodies around him were demons. The first thing that caught his eye was a girl staring at him. A small smile on her lips. Her eyes wide, drinking him in. He then noticed the gray horns sprouting from her head. He nearly screamed. He whipped around only to come face to face with a more grotesque demon that didn’t even have a vaguely humanoid shape. He floated several feet off the floor. Three large eyes covering the entirety off his face. He almost resembled a horse fly. Dipper stumbled backward bumping into another body. He whipped around, brows pulled together, nostrils flared. The first thing Dipper noticed were the freckles. Relief flooded through him and he let out a deep breath. He tried to say something but Bill just shook his head and tapped his ear. Then Bill began nodding to the beat, each shoulder bobbed in time and he stepped back and forth. It took Dipper a moment before he realized Bill was dancing. He was dancing. Dipper scanned the crowd, demons were in front of them, behind to them, to both sides all, further than he could see, into the darkness around them. Dipper itched to escape, he ached for it. Fear clawed his throat. He couldn’t believe he was as naive as to trust the demon in the first place. Dippers eyes returned to Bill who moved his torso in a way that was similar to a snake. Dipper couldn’t help but feel a laugh bubble in his throat. Bill shimmied and grinned at Dipper who began bouncing on the balls of his feet to the beat as well. The music filled and consumed him and soon enough they both danced unapologetically, lost in the crowd. They swung across the floor for hours. A sheen of sweat settling over them both in a mess of swinging hips and splayed arms. Bill tugged his hands through his hair and threw his body from side to side. Dipper threw his head back jumping to the beat, eyes closed in the ecstasy of experience. It was sudden and unexpected when Bill twisting his fingers into Dippers hair. Dippers eyes shot open like curtains flicking open, spinning around the roll. His lids fell half closed. And he closed the distance between them sliding a hand up his shirt and across his toned stomach. Bill sucked in a breath that cracked his face into a grin. His pupils were blown as he stared at Dipper, eyes opened wide. His hand turned to a claw in Dippers hair and he pulled him closer. It was then that four strong hands wrapped around each of Dippers limbs like a vice and tore him from the golden demons grip. Dipper found himself on the floor once again, being pulled across it at hyper speeds. He didn’t even register it fast enough to scream before sliding into a dark room. The door swung shut and the music was exponentially quiter, continuing to pound outside of the door. The lights hummed as they came on to reveal pale teal walls and a linolium floor. It looked like a break room except for the absence of chair or tables. A line of counters lined the back wall, complete with a fridge and sink. Dipper gasped as he was released. Two figures stood on either side of him, they towered over him, really and stared down at him with malice in their expressions. The looked nearly identical and almost human. Except the colors were all off. Their skin was a dark purple and their angular faces bore glowing green eyes with pupils like a cats, slitting the iris in half. They matched in posture and both cocked their heads as they stared down at him. They both wore suits, no ties.   
“Atlas sent us.” They spoke in unision.   
“Who are you to the triangle demon?” The left one asked.  
“Speak before you lose an extremity.” The right one spoke. Their voices were equally monotone as grating, somehow achieving ringing in his ears and being completely void of expression. Dipper stared between them shell shocked, his mouth popping open and closed like a fish. He couldn’t even conjure words to ask what the hell was going on. After the slightest pause the pair looked up and levelled their gaze at one another.   
“I will take the arm.” They both spoke.  
“You took the last arm.” The right one spoke.   
“Yes and it was pure ecstasy.” The left one volleyed.   
“Play fair, brother.” The left one spoke.   
“Wait!” Dipper cut in waving his hands in front of him. “Don’t!” He squeaked. The pair looked briefly at him before looking at each other.  
“I wish to do it.”   
“Fine. I will take the other arm.”  
The door burst in a wave of splinters and wood. A piece hit the light in an explosion of sparks and went out. Bill was sillhouted against the club and the music flooded the room. It took seconds for Bill to grab one of the pair and with a definite crack dropped him to the floor. The second retreated to the back and Bill stalked towards him, his teeth glinted in the grin he bared. Dipper scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door, grabbing the frame to stop himself from lurching forward. He was gasping. His back was to Bill and he could hear the sound of a blade cutting into flesh, the hiss of it sliding of and blood flicking onto the walls. Somehow Dipper could hear this all over the intoxicating music as if it was the only sound in the building ringing in his ears.   
Dipper turned and his eyes were glassy with tears. His heart pounded. He couldn’t identify the feeling that flooded through him but suddenly it was irrefutable. He needed to feel Bill beneath his fingertips. He needed to taste him and tug at his golden hair. Bill stood at the far end of the room and was only illuminated for brief moments. He breathed deeply. His shoulders rose and fell with each inhale and each exhale. Looking over his shoulder Bill for the first time looked vulnerable. His eyebrows were knitted together and eyes wide. He pursed his lips, searching Dippers expression. Dipper drank in Bill as a whole and ached for him. In that moment he truly did. Bill slowly turned towards Dipper, freckles contrasting against the blood that rushed his face.   
“Come here.” Dippers voice was low. A command. Bill complied. He took three long strides towards Dipper before grabbing his face in his hands. Their lips collided. Their hands tugged at eachothers clothing, desperate for the other. Heat licked their skin at each touch. Each fumble. And each nail that dug into the others skin. Dipper felt Bills nails puncture his skin and dig into him. He felt spots of blood blooming under his fingers. Their tongues explored one another and their hands combed through each others hair, tugging, pulling, yanking, twisting. They were a mess of limbs, pushing against the door frame and heaving. They breathed one another in their eyes remained shut, unable to process more than the heat and taste. Fireworks erupted behind Dippers eyelids and his body buzzed like it was wired with electricity. When they pulled away they didn’t speak they just gasped for breath and peered at each other- both dumbfounded about how to proceed. Bill wrapped a hand around Dippers wrist and tugged him out of the doorway.


End file.
